


Tell Me More

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [10]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Friendship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea doesn't stop trying to be Carol's friend, despite the other woman's husband. Carol's grateful for that.</p>
<p>CW: Psychological abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me More

Carol liked being around Andrea. The other woman was friendly and kind, and actually kept trying to start conversations with her despite the fact that a lot of the time Carol couldn't answer. She wasn't used to people trying to be her friend anymore. Usually Ed made sure that she never got too close to other people. He'd go on and on about how hurt he was that she would want to talk to someone other than him. That was early in their relationship. Now all he had to do was give her a look and she'd back down. 

His hovering while she worked on the laundry with the blonde didn't faze her, but Andrea kept giving him dirty looks. Carol wished she'd stop that. She didn't want Ed mad at Andrea. She knew what he was capable of. 

Plunging a shirt into the water to rinse it, Andrea gave her a nudge. 

“I wonder if our supervisor there can take much more of all of his hard work.” 

Carol gave her a fleeting smile, and wrung out the shirt. She appreciated how Andrea was trying to make her feel at ease. It was kind of hard to do though with her husband standing there. They washed and washed and he watched. But watching apparently had become boring, and he began wandering around, still keeping an eye on the women, but walking just far enough where Andrea could talk above a whisper and not have him hear her. 

“So what do you think about Lori sneaking off into the woods? She thinks she's so slick.”

Carol giggled. Like everyone else in camp, she knew perfectly well why Lori went into the woods and who she was meeting. “It's kind of hard to be discreet in this situation.”

“No kidding. It'd kill for a little privacy, if you know what I mean.” The blonde winked at the other woman. “Well, a little privacy and a vibrator. God, I miss it. My washer, my dryer and my vibrator, those three things made things so much easier.”

Carol looked at her and had to choke back her laugh, covering her mouth. 

“What? A woman's got needs after all. It gets a little dull with just your hand after a while.” Andrea scrubbed at a pair of pants, and kept going. She liked hearing Carol laugh. “Not all of us are as lucky as Lori. Not that I'd call messing around with someone like Shane luck. He looks like he took a lead pipe to the face a few times.”

“Oh my god, Andrea.” Carol couldn't believe how terrible Andrea was being, but it was cracking her up. “Maybe that's what Lori's into.”

Andrea laughed. “Yeah, it sure seems that way don't it? Not me though. I don't care for that kind of thing at all.”

They'd gotten loud enough to alert Ed, and he came strolling back their way. The look in his eyes made it clear to Carol that she should shut up and stop talking to this stranger. Carol's smile faded, and she focused on washing each garment in front of her. From time to time her eyes met Andrea's, and while she didn't smile, the way the blonde looked at her made her feel happy. 

Once they were done with the washing, they had to haul up the heavy wet laundry back up the hill to the top of the quarry. As they were hanging it up, Ed still watching at a distance, Andrea's hands kept brushing against Carol's. It wasn't anything other than Andre handing clothes to the other woman, but the brief contact made Carol's heart jump. It also made her wish she could have a normal conversation with this person. She liked it when Andrea got gossipy. She liked her. The blonde's eyes looked pretty when light reflecting off the water hit them. 

Next time they pulled laundry duty together, she'd tell her how she missed her vibrator too.


End file.
